Guardian High
by SilverDawn15
Summary: A Sky High and Rise of the Guardians crossover! Jamie is trying to figure out his powers while figuring out his feelings for Jack. What happens when Pitch Black and his nightmares attack? Will Jamie find his powers in time or will he be Pitch's pawn? Now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian High

Prologue

It was a crisp September day in Burgess, at a house near a frozen lake, a teen was getting ready for his first day of highschool, another house next to the park, another teen was trying to figure out his powers.

Another house had a teen that transformed into a six-foot, boomerang and egg bomb throwing, Australian accent rabbit. One house had a teen that could transform into a half-hummingbird, half-woman.

And one house had a short teen that could conjure up dreams and look sand-like. And the last house had a Russian accent teen that was great at sword-fencing and had two long swords strapped on his back.

At the Overlands...

"Jack, Jai," A woman with brown hair and blue eyes shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Come down or else you're going to be late!" As if on cue, embers and snowflakes rushed down the stairs, and stopped when a white haired sixteen year old and a brunette ten year old came down somewhat arguing.

"Mom," The girl said, while pointing at the teen. "Jack tried to freeze my room!" Now Jack argued back in complete exasperation. "Well Jaime tried to warm up mine!" Their mother just shushed them and made them sit at the table where their breakfast was.

"Jai just bear it," She said as she rubbed her daughter's head. "Jack's going to Guardian High, so you two better behave or else there'll be no sleepovers to anyone's house." Both Jack and Jaime gulped at her statement.

"Yes Mom." They both said before they ate. Jaime's breakfast was pancakes with maple, strawberry, and raspberry syrup. Jack's breakfast consisted of ice cold iced tea, and ice cold cereal.

Jack ran, actually flew, upstairs to get his backpack and his iPod. After that the school bus honked outside. "Bye Mom! Bye Jai!" Jack shouted as he flew past them to the bus.

At the Bennetts...

A boy, fifteen years old, with a mop of brown hair, a strand hanging over his forehead, and brown eyes walked downstairs where he tripped over a root. "Sophie," He called out as he stood up. "Keep the roots away from the stairs."

A girl, nine years old, with blond hair, bangs covering her left eye, and glowing green eyes moved the root back to the pot. "Sorry." She said after her eyes stopped glowing. "Its okay," He said while waving it off. "Just have better control over it."

She didn't say anything, just stared at him pitifully. "What?" He asked, confused at why she was looking at him like that. She continued to stare until he realized why. "Soph," He said kneeling to her height. "I'll figure out my powers soon. Okay?"

"Okay," She said and turned to revive a weeping tulip. "By the way Jamie, the bus is down the road." Jamie ran to get his backpack and notebook, by the time he came back down the bus was already there.

"By Soph!" He shouted as he ran through the door. When he got on the bus, the first thing that struck him was a kid with white hair next to a window. He went to sit next to the kid and saw that the whitette had an iPod.

He tapped him on the shoulder and the whitette took an earbud out. The song 'Glad You Came' was on his iPod and repeating. "H-Hey." He said nervously, not because he was nervous, because the whitette was hot.

Windswept white hair with thin silver streaks, a little too pale skin, and eyes the color of a winter sky looked at him, wondering if he was talking to him or someone else. "Aren't you gonna answer?" Jamie asked, a little impatient.

The boy was in shock for a second then he relaxed. "I thought you were talking to someone else," He said surprising Jamie. "I'm Jackson Overland." Jamie got over his surprise to answer. "James Bennett. Jamie for short."

"Same name as her..." Jack muttered under his breath. Jamie didn't hear it, but opened his notebook which was full of writing. "You write?" Jack asked, astounded by so much writing.

"Yeah," Jamie answered, and blushed a little. "What's your powers?" Jack made a snowflake out of thin air and made some wind go through the bus. "You control those?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yeah," Jack said melting the snowflake. "My nickname is Jack Frost, enough about me, what's your powers?" Jamie lowered his head and didn't answer. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure what my powers are," He admitted quietly. "I tried figuring it out my whole life, but could never get it." Jack didn't say a thing but put the earbud that was out of his ear into Jamie's.

Jamie looked grateful as the bus went to get the other students, as it picked up the last student it suddenly flew upwards making everyone new nervous, including him and Jack.

As it soared through the clouds a floating platform with buildings on it was getting closer until they saw students and teachers in front of it and either conversing or going inside. "Welcome To Guardian High." The bus driver said as they neared.

The bus parked next to the others and everyone, except the driver, got off to see the rest of the school. "What grade are you in?" Jack asked which startled him. "Ninth grade." He said which made Jack frown.

"I'm in tenth grade," He said sadly until he perked up. "Maybe we'll have lunch and a free period together." That got both of their hopes up and they went to the gym where they had to be evaluated to be either Guardian or Believer.

* * *

My first crossover of Sky High and Rise of the Guardians! The next chapter will start with the Guardian or Believer evaluation then a fight in the cafeteria. Oh and 'Jai' is pronounced 'jay'.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian High

Chapter 2: Guardian or Believer

As they arrived at the gym and was amazed by not only the size but by the coach who was dressed like a wizard. "Okay the students who do the best will be Guardians, the ones that need improvement and do bad will be Believers," He said before picking up a clipboard. "First one up: Aster Bunnymund."

A teenager with bluish-gray hair and tattoos came up and transformed into a six-foot rabbit. He threw boomerangs and egg bombs at the selected targets. "Guardian!" The coach said before he turned back and went back in the crowd.

"Stan Claus." A teen with a big belly grabbed his swords and did some demonstrations. "Guardian!" The coach said as his hat was cut if half. "Sorry!" The teen said with a Russian accent before walking back to the crowd.

"Toothiana Breeze." It was a girl that transformed into a half hummingbird, half woman and attacked the targets. "Guardian!" He said as she shifted back. She went into the crowd to talk to the other two.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie." It was a short and stout teen that made sand animals and grabbed the targets with whips and threw them at the wall. "Guardian!" The coach said before a loose sandball hit him.

He fell asleep and Sanderson looked sheepish yet surprised. When he woke up he read the next name. "Pippa Ross." A girl with amber-brown hair and amber eyes came up and set herself on fire until it extinguished and she looked burnt.

"Believer." He said as she stepped down. "Caleb and Claude Winston." A pair of dark twins came up and shifted into yetis, well one shifted into an elf which made everyone laugh. "Believers." The coach said as they shifted and left.

"Monty Star." A blond boy wearing red glasses came up and made stars until they faded and fell like meteors. "Believer." The coach said as he got off. "Nightlight Moon." It was a boy with curly white hair, holding a staff that had a crystal on the top and was curled a bit at the end.

He showed what he did with the staff and summoned a glowing fire out of the crystal. "Guardian!" The coach said as he stepped, actually flew off. "Cupcake Lyon." A stout girl walked on the stage and made water that looked like different shapes until she lost control and soaked herself.

"Believer." He said as she got off and tried to dry herself. "Jackson Overland." Jack went up and showed what he could do until a huge burst of energy made him do iced lightning. "Guardian!" The coach shouted as he flew back to his spot.

"How did you do that?" Jamie asked, really intrigued and curious. "I didn't know I could." Jack said, unsure of what he did. "James Bennett." The coach said as he gulped. He walked up but to the coach and whispered something.

"What do you mean you don't have powers?" The coach demanded calmly. "I tried figuring it out my whole life but nothing happened." He said, making some gasp and some laugh. "Outcast." The coach said solemnly.

"What?" Jamie asked as his, and Jack's, eyes widened. "Without any powers you're an outcast," The coach said as he looked from his clipboard. "Meaning you won't attend any power-controlling classes."

The bell rang and the coach got a phone call. He answered it while watching Jack try to cheer up the depressed Jamie. "I'm sure Sera," He said as he watched the two leave. "He's the one."

They sat at a table far from the others and just talked quietly. "I don't even know what an Outcast is," Jamie said as he shed some tears. "Now I can't make any friends." Jack just embraced him as he thought of how Jamie was being treated.

"Hey Overland, Bennett!" Someone shouted throughout the cafeteria. They looked to see a boy with amber-brown hair and dark red eyes walking towards them angrily. "Nice performance Bull-it," He said mockingly to Jamie. "Next time come up with a better story."

"Leave him alone Amber." Jack said as Jamie curled frightened into him. "Stay out of this Overcast," Amber said, turning to mock him. "You should be grateful that you have a friend you winter sprite."

As soon as he said that Jamie tried to kick him, and his kick caused him to be flung to the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone was shocked at this as Amber burnt the food that was covering him.

"That's it Bennett!" He said as he walked over to them furiously. "Now you're gonna pay!" He tried to grab him but Jack sent some frost at him to get him distracted. Jack made Jamie wait under the table while he tries to calm down the summer sprite.

Amber sent wave after wave of heat and Jack countered with his wave of snow and wind. Jamie saw his notebook on the stool and tried to grab it but the two were too close for him to get it.

'I could help if I had a power, like how Jack can freeze things-' His thought stopped as he saw Amber incased in ice. Jack looked around until his gaze landed on Jamie, he was shocked but it was a different shock.

"Did you just-" Jack tried to finish but couldn't after what he saw. **'James Bennett and Jackson Overland, please report to the principal's office, James Bennett and Jackson Overland please report to the principal's office, thank you.'** The intercom said throughout the cafeteria before Jamie got out from under the table.

He grabbed his notebook and left with Jack, both unaware of a glowing object floating behind them. They found the office and Jack knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice, from the other side, said to them.

Jack opened to door to see a desk that had papers and a few pictures, a huge painting of a young girl and her father, and behind the desk : a woman in her twenties with very long flowing black hair with some flowers in it, and emerald eyes.

"Come here you two." She said as Jack closed the door. They went to her desk and waited for their punishment. "You both have heard of this school haven't you?" She asked them before they both nodded.

"This school was made by our superintendent Manny Moon," She said, going into story mode. "This school had one of the best teachers: a man by the name of Kormotiz Pitchiner, but he saw that none of his students took him seriously and that none of the teachers even cared about him.

"I was only a student here when he changed from Kormotiz Pitchiner to Pitch Black. He vowed that he would make the school crumble and fall, and all the students serve under him. All but one student didn't have the courage to face him, the student that did was a Fabler and he did a good job.

"He locked Pitch underground certain that he would not rise again before he disappeared. Everyone looked throughout the school and the town but no one could find the Fabler. There's a rumor that Pitch will rise when a descendent of the Fabler arrives, and he will attack again but the Fabler will defeat him like before."

The two were shocked of the story and of knowing that there was a teacher that changed from good to bad. "So why are we here?" Jack asked, knowing they weren't called here to hear a story.

She pointed behind them and when they looked, they saw the glowing and floating notebook. Jamie looked in his jacket's pocket and found his notebook, but it looked exactly like the one that was floating.

"The Fabler was labeled as an 'Outcast' here too," She said, shocking both of them. "But he somehow knew he was destined for greatness." The notebook landed in front of Jamie and opened by itself to reveal two words: Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost.

"Wait I tried to kick him and I thought of how I could've helped in the fight," Jamie said as everything in the cafeteria made sense to him. "Like how you can control frost-" He stopped as a shot of frost came out of his hand and onto the wall behind Jack.

"That's right," She said as she saw both of their shocked looks. "You're a Fabler James Bennett." The two left the office and went outside, there they let it all out.

"I just never thought of helping anyone by having their type of power," Jamie said as he hugged Jack. "I always helped them without thinking that." He looked at Jack and Jack looked back at him.

Their happiness was replaced with contentment as Jack embraced him tighter. They both leaned in, and just as their lips were about to lock... _RING!_ The bell rang making them separate.

Jamie was red with embarrassment while Jack was blue with the same feeling. "Your blush is blue." Jamie said as he laughed slightly. "I'm a winter boy," Jack said, cheeks still slightly blue. "My blood is suppose to be blue, even when I blush."

They noticed some students coming out and realized they were from every grade. "Guess we have the same free period." Jamie said as he turned to Jack. Jack just looked at him before he flew away.

"Wha-Jack!" Jamie said as he ran after him, well halfway he flew and boy did it freaked him out. He tried to control it until he flew straight into a tree, and almost fell to the ground if Jack hadn't caught him.

"Jamie?" Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.


End file.
